Realizations as Clear as Snow
by SubconsciousDomain
Summary: Possible one shot - Angsty romance between Edward Elric and Roy Mustang. Shows how close they are and how their relationship develops. Only one chapter up. Might be more later. EdxRoy- Rated M for sexual content and mature situations... later on xD
1. Snow prelude

**Title: Realization as Clear as Snow (Might change later on)  
**

**Author: SubconsciousDomain**

**Authors note: This may be a full thought out story... or this will be a one shot. I have yet to figure it out. The thing is, I was grounded today and I was home from school. Mom wouldnt let me on the internet. All I could do was write, make videos on stupid WMM or draw with my tablet. WMM was being retarded, I wasnt in the mood to draw, and this hit me when I was cleaning my room so I decided to type it up. Enjoy it. Tis my first. Be glad you got one at all xD**

**Oh yeah. I DUN OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST.**

* * *

**Realization as Clear as Snow**

The small puffs of air that appeared in front of my face for a split second reminded me that I was alive and breathing. Besides my eyesight it seemed like my body and the rest of my senses were nonexistent. I wasn't aware of the four sets of eyes concentrated on me, nor was I aware that it was well below thirty degrees in this small room and I was sitting there with the lack of my red coat.

I felt dead. I was absolutely _petrified_. I couldn't move.

Maybe I was finally going into shock. Or maybe I just didn't feel like fighting death anymore. Either way... I was disoriented and all I could do was stare voicelessly at the snow flurry that was attacking the outside world on the other side of the misty window. I couldn't recall who I was with or why I was there; I didn't think about it either. If I had subconsciously conceal that information then it was probably for a good reason.

I slowly started to realize that the white puffs of air that would rise in front of my face had started to speed up and I felt my lungs gasping for air in short breaths. Maybe this was it. The corners of my vision were starting to darken and I felt the room spin. I saw a blur of blue before cold hard metal like arms wrapped around me.

A loud sharp gasp escaped my mouth as I started to push away from the chilly metal without having a clue to what it was. All I knew was that it was cold and I was already cold enough. I would die all that much quicker if I were wrapped in whatever that ice cold hardness was. Voices found their way into my ears but I couldn't quite recognize them; all except for one.

"Give him to me."

It was as clear as day; those words that were spoken. The deep beautiful voice that had said it made my heart speed up that much quicker. My heart must have been heard because there was some shuffling and it felt like I was literally thrown in some direction out of haste.

I felt an arm curl loosely around my waist but I couldn't see who it was, my eyes wouldn't open no matter how much I tried to force them. Suddenly I felt a heavy warm weight on my shoulders. Soon afterwards it seemed like the rest of my body had that warmth against it.

I was surrounded by some sort of cloth that was already warm before it came in contact with my skin; my body started to calm down due to the warmth. The quick gasps that had involuntarily came out of my mouth started to slow. My head nodded a few times to the side as my body once again became limp. That arm that was hung loosely around my waist had tighten and another arm had joined it. Suddenly I was being pulled against something much warmer than the clothing I was wrapped in. It was a body. Someone's chest.

I was confused at first but then another one of my senses kicked in. It hit me like a tidal wave. All of a sudden a heavenly smell entered my nose and shocked my system; the shock from the cold didn't even come close in comparison.

My reaction to the smell confused me; my body started moving on it's own. My hands found their way to the chest my head was currently resting on. I gripped the shirt; curling my fingers around the material and pulling at it as the rest of my body cuddled into the chest and lap I was currently against. I took in a deep breath and let out a whimper. My mind started to clear as the aroma of the one I was against continued to invade my body.

I was warm. I was comfortable. I felt safe. I realized all of these facts.and my body relaxed automatically. I let out a small sigh and melted into the strong body that was holding me. I drifted off into unconsciousness unaware of the soft lips that had pressed oh so gently against my forehead.

Right before I reached that point of no return the name of my savior became known.

I whispered his name and in return I had soft words of love whispered against my hair. I loved his angelic voice.

I repeated his name over and over again as I finally succumbed to the depths of sleep.

_Roy._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

When I awoke my head was mostly clear. I had yet to remember where I was but I knew how to breathe normally and how to sit up. Well... obviously since I was already in a sitting position. I looked around and noticed I was in a small room which was still around thirty degrees. This might have to do with the fact that the floor and the walls were cement.

I shut my eyes and shook my head in an attempt to shake off the sleep still evident on my face. When I opened my eyes I noticed a woman staring at me.

She wasn't a stranger. My sleep clouded mind identified her right away. Liutenent Hawkeye. She was staring at me but then let a smile spread across her face. She nodded towards me and I nodded back, it was a lazy persons way to greet another.

I had been sleeping in the middle of the room wrapped in a large black coat. I recognized it right away. It was Roys.

I chuckled slightly as I remembered my muddled mind the night before. I remembered the cold then the warmth and how much it had changed me. I then also realized that the cold metal hard arms that had wrapped around me were Al's. Guilt flowed into me as I remembered how I had pushed away from him.

I wondered why he wasn't right next to me asking if I was alright and being overly worried like he usually was.

I glanced around the room but only saw Hawkeye. I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was a scratchy breath of air. I closed my mouth, cleared my throat, and then tried again. Although it was still very hard to understand; I made words. I tried to make my sentences short.

"Where's Al?"

She gave me a thoughtful smile before she answered, "He, Mustang and Havoc went to have a look around. The snow has finally stopped." I nodded and noticed how she had smirked when she said Mustang's name. I turned my head to look out the window. It was so bright and white but there was no blizzard outside like there had been the night before.

I turned back to her, "When did they leave?" I was going to ask when they were going to be back but I realized that wasn't an question she would be able to answer.

"A couple of hours ago. You've been asleep for almost a solid day." This was news to me and it somewhat scared me. How long had we all been there in that small cold room? Why haven't we all froze to death? Did we have food? It didn't make sense and I still couldn't remember everything.

I pulled up the coat that was wrapped around my waist and legs and pulled it up over my head and cuddled up in it. I took a deep breath and inhaled the scent that was only Roy. I was glad to find that my smell hadn't over powered his. I hadn't remembered the last time I had taken a shower, which made sense since I couldn't remember anything else.

As I continued to inhale that wonderful smell I heard a light hearted chuckle. I quickly looked up at Hawkeye that had a smile on her face. I flushed as I realized that she had seen me and my obsession at it's work. I looked away and waited for her to start bombarding me with questions or picking on me. What came out of her mouth surprised me.

"There's nothing wrong with it."

I closed my eyes as I took in her thoughtful words. After a few moments I looked up at her through my long eye lashes as I tried to hide my blush. I didn't answer her. I don't think her comment was meant to be answered.

It was over twenty minutes later before I decided to bring up the big question. The question I had been trying to avoid. I knew it was better to know now than when I learned later and looked like a moron in front of everyone as I broke down at the bad memories.

They had to be bad. That was the only reason why they could possibly be blocked from my mind. I cleared my throat and turned towards her; our eyes met.

"Why... are we here?"

It felt like an eternity before she answered. She didn't answer with words however. Her eyes triggered the remembrance. That look of uncertainty, fear, anger, and anguish... it was the look that had been on everyones face here.

The wall that I had built suddenly vanished. With it came the memories of a time that I would never take back... yet I would definitely be better without.

* * *

**Ending note: That was it. I might bring up another chapter if I find a pretty good plot. Not sure yet. I'm sure I will have loads of time to use my writing skills this summer when there is no school. Well... until then or another day I'm grounded... I will see you later. Oh yeah, reviews make me happy.**

**Also, I know this might have ben confusing. The ending of this chapter is a the beginning of the full story. Half of the rest of the story (if there is one) will focus on the events leading up to this chapter. Then the other half will focus on what comes after this chapter. This is just a prelude :3**


	2. A word from you?

Don't worry, I'll get straight to the point.

I want to do something with this story. I want to continue it. I want to finish it... and I want it to be amazing.

I only say this because I've been having the urge to write it and I actually have ideas in my head. When I say ideas I mean... I have a general direction I would like to go. For some reason though, when I sit down to write... nothing comes to mind. I think it may be because I feel like I have to write in Ed's POV like in the prelude.

I need you to help me figure out what to do.  
Should I rewrite the prelude? Then post it with the story if I finally start it?  
Because I would really like to write.

The above crap is the important stuff but please reason to what I have to say.  
My favorite Ed/Roy story of all time was called 'Demons and Redemption' now I'm not sure if the author would find my strange attachment to their story... creepy or flattering but it's true. I absolutely love it.

It has disappeared though.  
It has disappeared as well as the author.  
I miss the story terrible.

I have a dream though to write a story of equal amazingness and to be some what like Myrina... which is what the authors name was.  
She has ditched fanfiction though and although her username is now 'Myrina returned' it is a lie. She is no where to be seen.

Anyways, that is my dream. If anyone knows how to find the story 'Demons and Redemption' or where the author is... please tell me. If not then well... I am sorry. You really missed out on a great fanfiction story.

Another point I would like to make is ROLEPLAYING.  
This is a fanfiction place where roleplaying is definitely existent, there's no way it isn't.

Roleplaying gives me ideas and inspiration.  
So if anyone would be willing to rp an Ed/Roy rp with me. That would be amazing. No plot is needed, although we will talk it through if you send me a message.  
I will play Ed or Roy :3

So that is that. I want to continue this story and have it be amazing  
Please tell me what I should do since I don't like the POV thing.

ALSO. If you have ideas. Please throw them my way? :3 If the prelude made you think of some things, please tell me. It will be greatly appreciated.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.  
And please review with your opinion.


End file.
